


Kisses

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple and satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

It was satisfying and oddly fulfilling for something so simple.

 

Then again, Cat wasn’t sure if anything with Kara ever counted as simple. Simplicity was a word and concept she rarely ever used or entertained, but in the midst of the chaos and complexities of daily life she more than welcomed _this_.

 

A gentle knock on her door informed her that the last few people had left the bullpen. It wasn’t a particularly distinctive knock, no distinguishing rhythm or beat, but it was recognizable given the hour. She also didn’t have to look up to know who it was at her door. Instead, her lips quirked upwards when tentative footsteps crossed her office. She raised a hand and silence filled the air once again. Placing her pen onto her desk, she pushed her chair back and stood up. As she lifted her head she met Kara’s curious gaze.

 

Without a word, she took one last glance out into the bullpen just to make sure no one else was there. She extended a hand to the younger woman while she walked out from behind her desk and waited. There was a flicker of hesitancy in Kara’s eyes, but the woman eventually took her hand.

 

Step by step she led them out onto the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. She sharply pulled on Kara’s hand and smirked when the other woman unceremoniously straddled her lap. A quiet chuckle escaped her mouth when Kara yelped at the sudden movement. She reached up and pulled away the glasses with her free hand, setting them to the side, smiling at the confusion directed towards her.

 

Oh, Kara.

 

“Ms. Grant?”

 

Cat leaned up and pressed her lips to the hollow of Kara’s throat, delighted at the hitch of breath above her. She pulled back and waited.

 

Soft lips gently met her own.

 

Her mouth parted and a content sigh escaped. She sat back against the chair, moving her hands to Kara’s hips as the other woman’s lips grazed the skin of her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed when kisses were pressed along her jaw and down the side of her neck.

 

Whatever tension the day had her holding disappeared with every touch to her skin. A quiet moan filled the air when teeth skimmed along her neck before lips met the hollow of her own throat. Soft kisses turned into soft licks; every action _worshipping_ her. It never escalated to something _more_ , _never_ at the office, but the depth behind it sometimes did. Most often than not the kisses were meant to relieve tension, but other times it was foreplay.

 

 _This_ , however; was foreplay. It took her some time to figure out what Kara’s tell was; it was so subtle she would’ve missed it if it weren’t for the unintentional slips.

 

“What did I say about leaving marks?” she asked, when teeth bit the side of her neck. Her breath hitched as Kara’s tongue laved whatever bite mark was left behind.

 

“Never do it unless it can be hidden,” Kara recited.

 

Cat opened her eyes and moaned again when Kara’s mouth began to work on the skin hidden beneath her blouse. Teeth, lips and tongue dragged along her collarbone, sending heat through her body. She dug her fingers into the younger woman’s hips, pleased at the whine and buck of hips she received in response.

 

“Ms. _Grant_ …”

 

The whine vibrated against her skin and _god_ it drove deep into her core. She moved her hands and cupped Kara’s face, looking into dark blue eyes. She slid her left hand behind Kara’s neck and reached up to tug on the long blonde hair.

 

“Kiss me right now and I will kiss you right _here_.” Her right hand snuck beneath the skirt of the Kara’s dress, rising to press gently against damp panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly borrowed chapter 2 of kara-lesbihonest's "Taking Hold". Couldn't get my mind off of the image painted there.


End file.
